The Roses
by TwirlWriter
Summary: *Finished* Chloe starts getting roses from someone who's heart she has stolen. MMMMMM who could it be? Chlex
1. Default Chapter

Title-The Roses  
  
Rateing-ummmmm PG-13 or 15 just to be safe I dunno where this might go but it won't go above that.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything even though I wish I did. Maybe I could buy out the WB! Nope not gonna happen.  
  
Summery-Chloe starts getting roses from someone who's heart she has stolen. MMMMMM who could it be?  
  
A/N this really happened to my friend Amy who's then boy friend (now future husband) did this for there 3 months anniversary. God why do all the good guys be far away from me? Okay here is a fixed The Roses. Thanks to Kate my ansome beta! It was a cold fall morning when Chloe found the first rose on her door step,  
  
along with it their was a note. It read 'Follow these roses to my heart.' Chloe  
  
was shocked, no one had ever sent her a rose before. Why would someone start  
  
now?  
  
"What do you have there Chloe?" She heard her father ask.  
  
"Oh, just a rose someone left for me." She told him trying to sound un-  
  
surprised... she failed. She then walked into the kitchen in order to put the  
  
rose in a vase.  
  
"Sounds like you have a secret admire. It's about time the boys in this town  
  
discovered what a lovely young lady you are. I hope you find out who it is  
  
soon." He father told her, as he finished the rest of his coffee.  
  
"I better get going dad, I'll see you tonight." She said while grabbing her  
  
book bag and coat.  
  
"All right Chloe, have a good day. I love you." Her dad told her as she was  
  
walking out.  
  
"Love you too." Chloe called over her shoulder as she left the house and  
  
walked to her car.  
  
While she was making her way to the Torch office, she couldn't stop thinking of who  
  
would have sent her the rose. These thing just didn't happen to Chloe. She  
  
could not think of anyone who would take the time to send her a rose, and with  
  
a note to top it off. That's when it occurred to her that the note had  
  
said 'roses' as in purl. Did this mean there would be more? 'OK it's time to  
  
get my head out of the clouds and back down here,' she thought to herself as  
  
she sat down on her chair in the Torch office. 'I just hope this is not some  
  
kinda 'Wall of Weird' material.' She thought to her self. "Hey earth to Chloe, come in Chloe." a familiar voice from behind her said.  
  
"Hey Pete!" she said greeting her best friend. "So what's up? you looked a million miles away." Pete told her.  
  
"Oh it's nothing, something weird just happened this morning. It's just got me  
  
thinking." She told him as she opened a file on her computer.  
  
"So what happened, more meteor theories running though your head?" Pete asked.  
  
"Do you have that Sports article done yet? I need to have it edited by the end  
  
of the week." Chloe asked hoping it would distract him.  
  
"Nice try but your not getting off that easy, what happened?" he asked, again  
  
with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"Fine I got a rose from a secret admirer this morning." She said quickly and  
  
then added "Do you have that article or not?"  
  
"Yeah I have it, but hold on, a rose!" he said it as if were the least likely  
  
thing to ever happen.  
  
"Gee don't sound to surprised Pete." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Sorry Chloe but but...:"  
  
"These things happen to girls like Lana and not me." she finished for him.  
  
"Well kinda, it's not that you don't deserve to get a rose or anything, it's  
  
just weird." He said finally. "Hey this is Smallville, home of the weird." Chloe told him.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is. So, do you know who sent it?" Pete asked.  
  
"Nope." Chloe told him while she typed on her computer.  
  
"Soooooo do you have any idea who it is?" "Nope." Was the only answer he got. He decided to give up at that point, she was writing and she wouldn't tell him  
  
a thing.  
  
The rest of the day went on as normal. Clark had the same reaction to the rose  
  
news as Pete did and Lana's eyes just got wide and she giggled and told Chloe  
  
to tell her who it was the second she found out. Chloe tried not to think about  
  
who it was. She was surprised with herself that her first thought was not  
  
Clark. 'Maybe I'm finally getting over him.' She thought as she drove home.  
  
Then who could it be? She didn't really know any guys other then Clark and  
  
Pete, and they just weren't the kind of guys who would send her flowers. It  
  
really just dawned on them that she was a girl. 'OK, what other guys do I talk  
  
to? Clark, no way would he do this. Pete, nope like a brother to me. Lex, ha,  
  
no way in hell someone that sexy and smart would even think of me like that.'  
  
she thought and then something occurred to her. "When the hell did I start  
  
thinking Lex Luther is sexy!" she said out loud to her car as she parked it in  
  
front of her house.  
  
It was quite late when she got home, she talked about her day at school with  
  
her father over dinner. Then did her homework and got ready for bed. The rose  
  
was still on her mind, along with a certain sexy, billionaire play boy.  
  
Finally she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. 2

The next day, Chloe woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring at her.  
  
She got up, and dressed, then went downstairs to opened the front door. No  
  
rose, no note, nothing. Chloe walked back inside a little  
  
disappointed. "Morning Chloe." Her father said when she came into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey dad, I'm off to school I'll see you tonight." Chloe said grabbing the  
  
rest of her things.  
  
"No rose today, right?" Her father asked, though it was more of a statement,  
  
knowing her as well as he did he could tell for her attitude. Just as she was  
  
heading to the door she replied "Yep, I dunno maybe it was a one time joke or  
  
something." She was trying not to sound disappointed.  
  
"I don't think so, maybe he is loosing his nerve a little. I bet buy the time  
  
you get home, there will be one waiting for you and maybe someone with it." he  
  
said smiling.  
  
"Thanks dad. Bye!" Chloe said before walking out the door and to her car. 'I  
  
only hope he's right' Chloe thought to her self as she drove to school. Before  
  
stopping by the Torch, Chloe stopped at her locker to get her books for her  
  
first few classes. When she opened her locker, she saw something that made her  
  
forget about her classes and everything else for a second. Lying in her locker  
  
was another rose, along with a note. She took it out of her locker and read the  
  
note. 'Your close to my heart and yet so far my love.' Chloe couldn't help the  
  
huge grin that came across her face at that moment. 'This better not be a joke,  
  
oh please don't let it be a joke, let it be Lex.' Chloe chose to ignore the  
  
last part of her thought. "Hey Chloe, what's that?" a voice beside her asked.  
  
"Oh its nothing Clark." Chloe told him shoving the rose and note back into her  
  
locker.  
  
"It's another rose isn't it?" Clark asked even though it sounded more like a  
  
statement.  
  
"So, what if it is?" Chloe shot at him 'Where did that come form?' she thought  
  
suddenly "Sorry, I was just wondering if you had found out who was sending  
  
them." Clark said while giving her a perplexed look "Um, no I haven't" she told him as she started walking to the Torch office. Clark followed her while  
  
asking "Do you have any idea who it is?"  
  
"Nope not at all." she told him setting her things down in the office, then  
  
plopping into her chair. "Oh I wonder who it is. I mean who would send you  
  
flowers?" he said sitting down in the seat next to her "Gee thank you for the complement Clark!" she said hotly.  
  
"What? What did I say!?" Clark asked her in a stunned tone.  
  
"You make it sound like me getting roses and notes for a secret admire is the  
  
least likely thing to ever happen!" she said turning in her seat to glare at  
  
him.  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe, I didn't mean that. it's just different, that's all." Clark  
  
said giving her puppy dog eyes. 'Wow he really looks sad when he does that' she  
  
thought then answered,  
  
"Whatever, I just hope it's not some dumb joke someone deiced to play."  
  
"Oh, I don't think it's that, I bet its some great guy that wants to get to  
  
know you better." Clark reassured her along with a mega watt grin.  
  
"Yeah I hope so. He just better not be the next person on the 'Wall of Weird'  
  
though." Chloe said smiling a little  
  
"I'm sure he's not." Clark told her.  
  
Later that night Chloe sat in the Talon thinking about the notes and the  
  
roses. 'Who would take the time to send roses with sweet notes? Who do I know  
  
that has the brains to think up something so..... romantic?' Chloe thought as  
  
she sipped on her coffee. 'Well, that rules out Clark and Pete and every other  
  
boy I know. Not that Clark and Pete aren't smart and sweet but they couldn't  
  
think of something like this. It's just to mature for them.' she was still  
  
thinking when Lana came up. "Hey Chloe do you need a refill?" Lana asked her  
  
"Um, no thanks Lana, I'm fine." Chloe told her  
  
"OK, that's not the reason I came over." Lana said taking the set next to  
  
Chloe.  
  
"Then why did you come over?" Chloe asked, but she had a pretty good idea what the reason was. "Well I wanted to ask if you had any idea who sent you the rose  
  
and note" Lana said leaning close to Chloe so no one else could hear.  
  
"Um make that roses and notes. I got another one this morning in my locker. And  
  
no, I have no idea whose doing it." She told the other girl.  
  
"Wow, I wonder who it is. Well, who do you want it to be?" Lana said with a  
  
playful grin.  
  
"Ummm, I can't really think of any one." Chloe said while her mind and heart  
  
screamed 'LEX' in big neon lights "Well, I sure you'll think of someone. I gotta get back before the caffeine deprived teens of Smallville start getting  
  
violent." Lana said smiling.  
  
"OK Lana, and I'll keep you posted." Chloe told her.  
  
"You better." was her repeal. Chloe got up, got her things and headed home. As  
  
she got ready for bed her thoughts were on why she kept hoping it was Lex  
  
sending her the roses. 'I never thought of him like that before the roses  
  
started showing up. Maybe because he seems to be the only guy I know that has  
  
the maturity to think of something like that. Or maybe it's the fact he's hot  
  
beyond all else with the smirk, the eyes, the great body. Wow down harmonies!'  
  
she thought shaking herself. She decided not to think about it anymore that  
  
night. Yeah like that worked, she finally fell asleep still thinking of Lex and  
  
his smirk and those eyes and of course that great body. 


	3. 3

Chloe walked into the Talon the next morning before school to get  
  
coffee. "Good morning Chloe!" Lana greeted her in her usually bubbly manner.  
  
"Morning yes, good no." Was the only answer she gave.  
  
"Your out of coffee at home aren't you." Lana said while pouring Chloe a  
  
mug "Yep" Chloe told her while taking the coffee.  
  
"I bet your dad feared for his life then" Lana said teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah, along with everyone on the road this morning." Chloe said smiling at  
  
her...coffee  
  
"Well, I got to go get the account books from the office, Lex said he'd be by  
  
this morning to pick them up." Lana said before she walked to the back of the  
  
Talon.  
  
'Oh God Lex here, near me. No problem he just happens to be the guy I hope is  
  
sending me roses. No big deal.' Chloe thought as she tried to finish her coffee  
  
as quickly as she could 'It's not because I'm freaked out or anything I just  
  
need to get to school that's all really.' she tried to convince herself. She  
  
was just about to get up from her seat when she heard "Good morning Chloe"  
  
"Um, good morning Mr. Luther." 'I did not just squeak. I did not!' she  
  
thought "Are you all right? You seem a little on edge?" Lex asked with a raised  
  
eyebrow.  
  
"Oh it's nothing." she answered feeling a little more relaxed.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with the secret admire you have?" Lex asked  
  
smoothly.  
  
"H..how did you know about that?" she asked stunned. "Clark informed me. He seemed worried, but I can't see why he would be." Lex answered. "Maybe because he feels that hell freezing over and your father giving free sleigh rides would  
  
happen before I was ever to receive flowers from someone." Chloe told him.  
  
"Well the last time I checked my father wasn't doing anything for free, so you have proven Clark wrong." Lex said.  
  
"Ha yeah ummm, I have to get to school I'll see you later." Chloe said then she  
  
picked up her bag and left before Lex could say any thing else.  
  
Most of the school day was the same as always, until Chloe got to her English  
  
class. Sitting on her desk, in the back of the room was a note and a rose. She  
  
looked around the class room to see if anyone had noticed, no one had so she  
  
quickly put the rose into her bag (carefully so she would not crush it). She  
  
opened the note, it read, 'Almost my love' she smiled and put the note away so  
  
she could listen to her teacher (well she could try anyway). Later that  
  
afternoon she was working on the Torch when she heard someone come into the  
  
office.  
  
"Oh hey Clark do you need something?" Chloe asked her friend as he sat down  
  
next to her.  
  
"No, I don't need anything I just wanted to talk to you." He said with  
  
that 'I'm worried for you because your incapable of taking care of yourself '  
  
look.  
  
"Talk? About what?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Um, these roses and notes. Have you found out who is sending them yet?" Clark  
  
asked her with the same expression on his face.  
  
"Not yet but the notes say I'm getting close. Why do you want to know? Its not  
  
like it's any of your business." Chloe told him in a defensive tone.  
  
"It is my business Chloe, your my friend and I'm worried." Clark said 'God does  
  
he have any other facial expression expect that one? Oh yeah the 'I'm so in  
  
love with Miss Perfect but she will never see me that why' look. Chloe thought  
  
to herself. "Why would you be worried?" she asked.  
  
"Well it's just weird that your getting flowers." he told her.  
  
"Why? Why in hell is it so wired that I'm getting roses! Is it so hard to think  
  
someone actually finds me attractive and wants to spend time with me! God you  
  
make it sound like it's the least likely thing to ever happen!" she ranted  
  
getting up from her chair and getting her things.  
  
"Wait Chloe that's not what I meant." Clark said walking over to her.  
  
"Then what, what did you mean?" Chloe asked facing him keeping eye contact.  
  
"Um, well its just, um... not normal" He stuttered of course he had no idea how  
  
insulting that sounded. 'Ladies and gentleman Clark Kent the 'Man of Steal'  
  
Chloe thought.  
  
"Normal! What that someone noticed me as a female! God most friends would be  
  
happy about it, but no, for me it's just not normal because it's me the least  
  
desirable woman on the planet!" Chloe all but screamed in his face then she  
  
marched out the door leaving Clark alone in the dark Torch office. She was still fuming when she got home. 'I can't believe how jerky Clark and Pete are  
  
being over this. God my DAD is happy about it, hell even Lana was happy for me.  
  
But no, not my 'dense as steal' best friends,' she thought bitterly as she got  
  
ready for bed. She had deiced to forego dinner, as she had lost her desire to  
  
eat.  
  
As she climbed into her bed a thought struck her, 'Lex had been happy for me.  
  
Even though he heard it from Clark, he didn't seem all that surprised by the  
  
news. Well, it might not be him but at lest he seems to know that I'm a girl.'  
  
She couldn't help praying to whom ever is out there that it was him. 


	4. 4

The next day was the same as any other. Get out of bed and dress, have a pick-me-up (AKA a big mug of coffee), get ready for school, and of coures, go to school.  
  
She had almost lived throught another boring day full of school compleat with jocks, cheerleaders, and meteor freaks bent on destruction. Just your avrage day in Smallville.  
  
Chloe was in her last real class of the day, history. All that was left after this was a study hall, which was when she got to work on the Torch. Chloe had way to much on her mind to focus on history. She hadn't gotten a rose or a note today and she was hoping that whom ever was sending them hadn't stopped.  
  
'It's mean, but I don't care that I yelled at Clark yesterday about it. He's being a jerk about the entire thing.' Chloe thought as she pretended to listen to her teacher drone on and on about the Romans. Chloe had been racking her brain to try and figure out who it was. The only person she could come up with was the last person who would ever think of her like that, Lex Luther. 'Who else has the maturity to come up with somethink like this? Who else in Smallville has the money to go buying roses? Who else do I want it to be?' Chloe thought. She was almost disgusted with herself for having fallen for a Luther. Let alone, hope he was the one who was sending her notes and roses.  
  
Finally she was pulled out of her thoughts by the bell ringing. Chloe all but ran out of the class room, she went straight to the Torch office. She went to her desk and sat down to finish an article when Lana walked in.  
  
"Hey Chloe are you having a good day?" Lana asked sweetly.  
  
"I haven't gotten a rose or a note today, Lana. And no, I don't know who it is yet." Chloe said causally without looking up.  
  
"Have I become that readable?" Lana asked laughing.  
  
"Yep, your an open book." Chloe teased looking up at Lana.  
  
"So any ideas at all about who it is?" Lana asked with a smile.  
  
But it wasn't a friendly normal smile it was a 'I know something you don't know' smile.  
  
"What do you know Lana?" Chloe demanded.  
  
"I don't know anything I just think I know something." Lana told her with the same smile on her face.  
  
"Well, what do you think you know." Chloe said.  
  
"Well, I walked into the Talon office yesterday and I found Lex on the phone with a flower shop." Lana told her.  
  
"Really? I didn't know he was seeing anyone" Chloe said.  
  
"Well, he isn't and he ordered more roses, that's what he said, 'he needed more roses!'" Lana said, her eyes wide.  
  
"So," Chloe said normally, yet inside her heart was pounding and her mind racing.  
  
"Well, I think Lex....... knows who it is and is helping them." Lana said her smile getting bigger.  
  
"Oh well, who do you think he's helping?" Chloe asked as most of her hope went out the window.  
  
"Um, well Clark, who else would Lex help?" Lana said  
  
"What!" Chloe shouted then she started howling with laughter. Lana just stood there stunned doing a fish impersonation. Finally Chloe was able to stop.  
  
"Lana that is so stupid! Clark actually told me yesterday that is wasn't normal that I was getting roses. He thinks it's some weirdo who want's to hurt me again." Chloe explained 'And he only has eyes for you, you blind twit.' Chloe thought to herself.  
  
"Oh well that means OH MY GOD that explains OH MY GOD NO FREAKING WAY!" Lana shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Lana what's wrong?" Chloe asked concerned for the other girls sanity  
  
"Well, Lex asked what number locker was yours he told me that he wanted to leave a note about an interview for you." Lana said "And then I over herd him asking Clark how his English test went and then asked if you were in that class. OH MY GOD. What if it's Lex?"  
  
"So what if it is?" Chloe shot back at her.  
  
"Well then that's not good, he's like way older sooooo, EW!" Lana looking strange.  
  
"Lana, he can't be over 22!" Chloe told her 'EW! How the hell does any thing with estrogen say ew about Lex' Chloe thought.  
  
"So you want it to be Lex!" Lana said.  
  
"No, I didn't say that!" Chloe told her.  
  
"OK, what ever, I guess we'll see. I've got to go I'll see you later." Lana said walking out.  
  
Chloe worked a few more hours on the Torch then she finally called it a night. As she was walking out she saw something on the door to the Torch office. It was a note and a rose. 'Oh God yes! I have not been forgotten!' Chloe thought  
  
as she took off the note and rose. The note said 'I will love you until all these die.' Chloe had no idea what that meant the first two roses where already dying.  
  
She got all her stuff ready and went to her car still thinking about the note. 'Maybe this is a joke maybe I'm be stupid for thinking someone liked me maybe it's not Lex,' she thought as she drove home. As she got ready for bed Chloe thought over the rose and note. 'Maybe I'm being a little girl with this I'm hoping the handsome rich prince will come a sweep me off my feet. Maybe I should think about this rationally. The only problem with that is I can't think of any one else,' she finally feel asleep still thinking of the notes and who it could be.  
  
A/N Just a note to tell anyone who is reading,there is only on more chap in this story. Thanks for the great reveiws and a BIG thank you to my Beta Kate for helping. 


	5. 5

"So that's all it said? That's strange." Lana said to Chloe.  
  
"I know I just don't get it, the first two have already started to dye. There must to be a hidden message there or something." Chloe said taking a sip of her coffee. She and Lana were sitting in the Talon before school so Lana could get things started there and Chloe could get her caffeine fix.  
  
"Who knows, what it could mean. Any way, what if it is Lex? Do you really feel safe thinking that a Luther sent you a note with the word 'die' in it?" Lana asked.  
  
  
  
"Lana your talking about Lex, I don't think it's him. However, if it is him, I wouldn't have any reason not to feel safe. Lex has never done anything to me." Chloe told the other girl. 'It's not him it can't be, my crushes are one sided.  
  
Always have been, always will be and I'm not going to argue with my self.' Chloe thought.  
  
"OK but I'm still dying to know who it is!" Lana said.  
  
"You and me both, I can't imagine who it could be, I mean who has the maturity and money to do something like this?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Well, don't tell them I said this but that somewhat rules out Clark and Pete. They are my friends and I care for them but I don't think they would come up with this." Lana said in a low voice.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it I thought the same thing. It's just not something they would do." Chloe said sipping her coffee.  
  
"Come on we have to get to school, I don't want to be late." Lana said getting her things while Chloe did the same.  
  
"Let's go." Chloe said walking to her car with Lana.  
  
'No note today and it's getting late.' Chloe thought for the tenth time that hour. It was seven in the evening and she was still working on the Torch. 'I normal love Fridays, I can put in longer hours but, I can't write anything!' Chloe thought groaning and hitting the side of the computer. "That's it! I'm taking a break." Chloe said out load to the empty office.  
  
She drove to the Talon for some coffee in hopes that it would get her though the writer's block that had decided to jump up at her. As she walked in she notice Lana talking to Lex at the counter. 'I will not squeak, I will not make an ass of myself.' Chloe thought to herself as she made her way to the counter.  
  
"Oh hey, Chloe." Lana said happily.  
  
"Hey Lana." Chloe said quietly.  
  
"Hello Chloe, how are you?" Lex asked.  
  
"Um fine just taking a caffeine break before I start working all night on the the Torch." Chloe told him.  
  
"Hey here's your coffee, Chloe." Lana said smiling, and Chloe gladly took the coffee.  
  
"Thanks Lana, I better get back." Chloe told them.  
  
"No please stick around for a little while I've got no one to talk with." Lana said.  
  
"Oh OK, I guess I will, but only a little while. I've got get back soon." Chloe said sitting down.  
  
"Well, I have to go, I have other things to do. Good night Lana. Chloe, I hope to see you soon." Lex said giving Chloe a smile.  
  
"Good night, Lex." Lana said smiling widely.  
  
"Good bye, Mr. Luther." Chloe said turning back to Lana. She chatted with Lana for close to a half an hour before she left to get back to the Torch.  
  
  
  
When she walked though the halls she noticed a weird glow coming from the Torch office. 'What the hell is that?' Chloe thought as she walked into the office. She gave a small grasp when she entered the room. There were candles all over  
  
the place, giving off the soft glow Chloe had see out in the hall. Chloe herd the door shut behind her and turned around to see......... AN Should I stop here? Joking!  
  
  
  
"Lex?" Chloe asked surprised.  
  
Lex just smiled at her and handed her a gold dipped rose. Chloe's eyes became wide as she looked at the rose. 'I will love you till all theses die.' Chloe thought as she looked at the rose. Finally Chloe looked up at Lex, he was just standing there looking at her. It looked as if he was about to say something. But Chloe didn't care, she put down the rose and rapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. She felt Lex stiffen at first but soon he was kissing her back.  
  
"You know I had a great loving speech planned but I have a feeling it might not be needed." Lex said once they had parted.  
  
"Hmmmm no not yet anyway but I do have one question. Why?" Chloe asked looking into his eyes.  
  
"Why? Because you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have this light inside of you that commands attention. And your breathtaking but, you don't use it to your advantage. You treat others with respect and command the same respect from others. Your perfect." Lex told her looking deeply in her eyes.  
  
It was as if he was stating the obvious, as if everyone should view her that way and they were blind if they didn't. Chloe was lost for words, no one had ever said anything to her like that and she had never really expected any one to.  
  
"Wow." was all she could say before pulling Lex in for another kiss. 'I can't believe it was him, I knew it was him. I'm kissing Lex I can't believe this I could die with a smile on my face right now.' Chloe thought but as the kiss deepened all thought went out the window. Finally when little details such as air became a problem they parted.  
  
"If I had known this was the reaction I was going to get I would have done this sooner." Lex said holding her in his arms.  
  
"Yes well I'm glad you finally got around to it." Chloe said smiling, then placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Hmmm I would like to know, did you know it was me or was I actually able to surprise you?" Lex asked her.  
  
"I wanted it to be you more then anything and most of the clues pointed to you. I mean, who else has the maturity to come up with something so romantic. However I kept trying to tell myself it wasn't, I just never thought you would ever see me like that." Chloe confessed.  
  
"You mean you never thought I could love you. I tried very hard not to Chloe, I thought I was beyond love but I just couldn't stop thinking about you and all the things you say and the way you move." Lex said clearly having a little difficulty expressing his feelings.  
  
"I never thought anyone would ever love me like that. I don't know why I just never have." Chloe told him looking into his eyes and was shocked at the love she saw in them.  
  
"Do you think you'll ever be able to love me?" Lex asked, worry clear in his tone.  
  
"I don't think I'm completely in love with you yet but I can see myself getting here in the near further." Chloe said smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her again.  
  
"What happens now? I want a relationship with you Chloe but I don't want to push you." Lex said looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"You won't have to push me because I'm already pulling." Chloe told him.  
  
"Good but what about you father and friends? Do you want to tell them or wait?" Lex asked her.  
  
"Hmmm I think we should think about that later." Chloe said pulling him down for another kiss, she could feel Lex smirking as the kiss deepened.  
  
Finally, Chloe had found her secret admire. It wasn't the latest meteor freak or some dumb jock playing a joke on her. It had turned out to truly be her handsome rich prince to come, sweep her off her feet. And you know what? He did.  
  
The End  
  
AN. Thats all folks! Thank you to all those who reviewed it truly helped me. Thank you to my wonderful beta Kate cause without her this story would had been impossible to read. And lastly to David for the idea and of course to Amy who was the receiver. I might do a sequel but I don't know it depends on the reviews. If you want one tell me and I'll write one. 


End file.
